Raging Rage
by FieryFafar
Summary: Meet Hyu, a boy with RAGE issues.


_1. Barber_

It was a quiet day at the barber's. A few customers dropped by, hoping to get a clean shave or a new slick hairdo. The middle-aged barber wiped his hands with a clean cloth, head slightly nodding and mouth forming a small smile as he bid his satisfied customer goodbye.

A few minutes later, a young boy came to his shop. His hair was jet-black, straight, and long that it touched his shoulders. His bangs were long enough that it shielded his red eyes. The boy posed a poker face as he entered; making the barber shot him a curious look.

"Can I help you, lad?" The man asked as the mysterious boy took a seat on one of the barber chairs. He placed a wide cloth on the boy's chest and gently strapped the ends on the back of his neck, making sure that no strand of hair would drop and stick on the person's clothes.

Finally, the boy looked at the mirror. Though mouth was muttering quietly, the barber could still hear him when he said, "I want a hair that could make me unleash my rage."

-

After almost 2 hours of spraying, perming, rebonding, and literally tugging a brush out of the child's hair, finally the barber released a fainted sigh. He wiped a sweat off his forehead with the back of his palm. "Phew," he sighed again, happy that the hairstyle was done.

The child opened his eyes, mouth still forming a slight cringe from the whole 'process.' His eyes widened to see his hair; huge, utterly fuzzy, and looked as if a bomb had detonated.

And the odd part: He loved it.

"Yes!" Hyu screamed as he hopped off his chair. "This is the look I wanted. It's PERFECT!" Slamming the money on the table, Hyu quickly ran out of the shop and frantically stretched his arms up in the air in a form of victory. "_PERFEEEECT!_"

The barber, still caught in a state of bafflement at the sudden act, merely gawked and muttered, "What the..."

_2. Doorframe_

"Come on, Hyu!" Mei happily cheered as she tugged her best friend's arm. Adrian, her Oshawott stood happily on her shoulder, little tail wagging at his trainer's happy cheers. Hyu gave a lazy smile, amused by her enthusiastic personality. His Snivy, however, was comfortably cuddled in his hair and fast asleep. The two teenagers ran around the street, cheerfully walking around and basking on the new environment.

Finally, Mei's aqua eyes sparkled at the sight of a little gift shop. "Hyu, look! They have little Banette dolls! Let's go look!" Without time to waste, the pigtailed brunette tugged Hyu and the two dashed inside the store.

Well, technically, only Mei got to enter the shop.

Hyu got stuck by the store's doorframe thanks to his wild hair.

"Help, help, help!" Realizing that he was in a pickle, Hyu placed his palms on the other end of the wall and tried to pull himself out. "Get me out of here dammit!" Due to the vigorous shaking, Snivy was ended up wide awake; mind baffled on the situation.

Thanks to his screaming, not only Mei and Adrian, but basically everyone in the store was now gawking at him in disbelief. "Uh…Hyu…" She mouthed slowly, feet still glued to where she was standing. Mei blinked slowly, as well as Adrian. The trainer and Pokémon shared their stunned expressions; both boggled and at lost for words.

Time ticked by, and Hyu was beginning to lose his patience. "DON'T MAKE ME UNLEASH MY RAGE DAMMIT!"

_3. Nickname_

"I named my Oshawott, Adrian. Isn't Adrian cute?" Mei cooed happily as she hugged her very first Pokémon. Adrian barked bashfully, little arms hugging the girl's face. 'Adrian! I love that name!'

Hyu and Snivy watched at the little bonding moment. The grass starter stood on Hyu's shoulder. He himself was also happy to have met his very first trainer. Starting from today, both he and the Oshawott would embark on dangerous yet awesome journeys with their trusty trainers.

"Oh," Mei snapped out of her squeal. Looking at her confused friend, she happily asked, "Wacha gonna name your Snivy, Hyu?"

Both males were fairly shocked at the question. Hyu peeked at his Snivy, an eyebrow shot up in thought. The Grass Snake Pokémon stared at the mused expression; actually secretly curious if his trainer would even give him a nickname.

After seconds of pondering silence, finally Hyu let out a dry chuckle. "I have a name for Snivy, alright."

"Oh, really?" Mei beamed in joy, giving off a cute little bounce with the Oshawott in her arms. Without haste, she, Adrian, and Snivy inched closer, getting more and more curious at Hyu's answer.

Suddenly, the boy took hold of the startled Snivy and raised him up in the air. "I will name him, Rage! So every time we will be in battles, I will say 'I'M ABOUT TO UNLEASH MY RAGE!' How cool is that!"

Compared to the enthusiastic and supporting reaction that Hyu was expecting, he only saw gaping mouths and bewilderment on the girl's and Oshawott's eyes. "What?" he asked in utter obliviousness.

"What?" Mei was paralyzed in shock.

'What?' Oshawott thought he heard Hyu wrong.

'_WHAT?!_' Snivy loudly mourned on his new name and his new trainer.

_4. Jealousy_

"You! Strange man with strange green hair! Stop hugging Mei!" Hyu screamed in jealousy as his eyes caught sight of N happily pouncing a startled Mei from behind. Though N heard him perfectly, the man ignored him and continued hugging the girl that resembled exactly like White. Deep inside his heart, the former king missed the presence of his old friend.

The more Hyu saw it, the angrier he became. "I will unleash my rage I SWEAR TO ARCEUS!"

_5. Rage_

"I'M ABOUT TO UNLEASH MY RAGE!" Hyu shouted in triumph as he sat on the toilet seat.

_**END.**_


End file.
